


Every Breath You Take

by Amsare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, Mind Games, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Cosa mi devo inventare per farmi guardare, eh Sam?” Sospirò, fingendosi offeso. “Non ti va di fare due chiacchere con il tuo vecchio amico Satana, mmm?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath You Take

“Saaaaaaam?”

 

Sam sobbalzò e per poco non cadde dalla sedia – istintivamente portò la mano alla pistola che aveva sempre con sé, guardando allarmato verso chi o cosa l’avesse chiamato.

 

_Oh no._

 

Sam chiuse gli occhi, poggiando la fronte sui libri polverosi che stava leggendo solo cinque minuti prima; Dean era uscito mentre lui si trovava da buone due ore a casa di Bobby a fare ricerche su ricerche e sembrava che finalmente Lucifero l’avesse finita di tormentarlo.

 

Ovviamente si sbagliava.

Era comparso davanti al lavello della piccola cucina che si guardava in giro incuriosito – come se non avesse mai visto prima quel luogo – per poi rubare una mela che stava sul tavolo.

 

Sam cercò di misurare il proprio respiro, cercando disperatamente di non dar peso a Lucifero; in quei giorni era sempre più difficile non guardarlo perché il bastardo interagiva con il mondo reale e lo mandava in confusione.

 

Il suono secco di una mela che veniva morsa interruppe il silenzio della stanza: Sam si chiese che cosa avrebbero mai visto Dean o Bobby se fossero entrati in quel momento; la mela per caso stava volteggiando a mezz’aria? Era davvero mangiata da un qualcosa di invisibile? Oppure perfino la mela era una finzione? Un _trucco_? _Maledizione_ … Cose da fargli venire un gran mal di testa.

 

“Sam?” Lucifero buttò il torsolo a terra e si avvicinò a passi pesanti, gli stivali che rimbombavano sul vecchio parquet.

Sam inalò profondamente il profumo dei libri: sì, poteva funzionare, adesso avrebbe alzato la testa e Lucifero sarebbe scomparso. Semplice, no?

 

“Sam, dai, alza la testa, guardami!”

 

Lucifero saltellò su due piedi, come per attirare l’attenzione del giovane Winchester. “Cosa mi devo inventare per farmi guardare, eh Sam?” Sospirò, fingendosi offeso. “Non ti va di fare due chiacchere con il tuo vecchio amico Satana, mmm?”

 

Ovviamente, Sam lo ignorò: lo stava solo innervosendo ogni secondo di più.

 

“Potremmo cantare un canzone, ti va?”

 

_Oh no, ti prego non di nuovo._

 

“ _Every breath you take._ ” La voce si era fatta più vicina all’improvviso.

 

Sam alzò il busto, vedendo come Lucifero si era inginocchiato sulla sedia davanti a sé, piegato in avanti poggiandosi sui gomiti; lo fissava come un cacciatore guarda attento la sua preda.

 

“ _Every move you make._ ” Sorrise maliziosamente, divertito dalla nuova canzone che stava cantando. 

 

“ _Every bond you break, every step you take…_ ” Sam si tirò indietro poggiandosi allo schienale, il legno che scricchiolò per lo sforzo. 

 

“ _I’ll be watching you._ ” Gli occhi di ghiaccio di Lucifero si fissarono in quelli del ragazzo ormai pietrificato. Tanti saluti al piano di ignorarlo. 

 

“Lasciami. In. Pace.” Sam scandì ogni parola con quel poco di voce che aveva, la bocca gli si era seccata tutto d’un tratto, sapendo che comunque aveva perso anche quella volta.

 

Una delle prime regole che si era dato era ignorare quell’allucinazione post-infernale che lo tormentava: non doveva guardarlo, non doveva parlarci e soprattutto non doveva credere a nessuna delle parole che uscivano da quella bocca – o si sarebbe perso del tutto.

 

Invece eccolo lì, che fissava gli occhi di ghiaccio di quello che una volta era un uomo normale, con una vita normale; la sua sfortuna era stata quella di essere un tramite di ripiego per Lucifero, Satana in persona, un involucro di carne temporaneo che poi sarebbe stato sostituito dal tramite per eccellenza – Sam.

 

Lucifero lo squadrò famelico, deciso a punzecchiarlo ancora, cantandogli la seconda strofa nell’orecchio; fu un sussurro sempre più dolce e il cuore di Sam batteva all’impazzata. 

 

_Ho paura perché ho perso._

 

Sam chiuse gli occhi, cercò di controllarsi – non esiste, non è reale, il calore che senti non è il respiro di Lucifero sul collo, non è la vicinanza a quel corpo…

 

“Sam?”

 

Sam aprì gli occhi; suo fratello Dean era appena entrato in casa e si trovava nella stanza, davanti alla scrivania, guardandolo un po’ allarmato. “

Tutto bene, Sam?”

 

Sam si guardò intorno e non c’era nessuno; Lucifero era scomparso così come il torsolo della mela che aveva buttato a terra poco prima – la mela in questione era ancora intatta sul tavolo. 

 

Non si era mosso niente.

 

“Sammy?” Dean si stava preoccupando, lo si sentiva nel suo tono di voce. 

 

“Sì, sì, Dean, tutto bene. Stavo…” Sam si affrettò a dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa: non voleva farsi vedere in quello stato. “Stavo facendo delle ricerche.” Indicò i libri sulla scrivania aperti davanti a sé. 

 

Dean lo guardò intensamente per poi rilassare un po’ le spalle e andare verso il frigorifero; prese una birra e la aprì con i denti, il tappo che cadde a terra tintinnando. “Okay… Pensavo stessi male, avevi gli occhi chiusi, sembrava che tremassi.” 

 

Sam sapeva che Dean non gli credeva per niente, ma in quel momento fu felice che non tirò fuori nuovamente la storia di Lucifero e della gabbia; non aveva bisogno di sentire la predica di sua fratello al riguardo.

 

“Sì, sono un po’ stanco.” Si giustificò Sam, prendendo in mano la penna e abbassando la testa sul foglio. Sto davvero tremando.  
Dean non disse nulla e uscì dalla stanza.

 

_Sono solo?_

 

E poi, come prima era iniziato, sentì quella maledetta voce nell’orecchio.

 

“Every breath you take...”

 

_Non posso vincere._

**Author's Note:**

> Una one-shot scritta poco tempo fa tra un capitolo e l’altro della mia long-fiction (che si sta rivelando più lunga del previsto!) trattando finalmente di Hallucifer - la settima stagione l’ho amata solo per la presenza di Lucifero.
> 
> Grazie Lady Dexter del supporto!
> 
> …E dopo questa voglio scrivere anche Samifer.


End file.
